Captured and Held
by Human Inuaysha
Summary: Bankotsu has captured Kagome under Naraku's orders. She tells them repeatedly that if they hand her over they will be killed. Will they listen to her before it is too late?


We do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

Bankotsu x Kagome

lemons in the future.

* * *

The girl sat in silence as the cart she was in was being pulled along by a horse. Her feet tied along with her hands behind her back._ 'How on earth did I end up here...'_ The raven haired girl thought letting out a sigh then stopped seeing the boy in the pinkish kimono glare coldly at her.

At the front of the cart, on the driver's bench, sat the leader of the small group of brothers that had taken the girl captive. His arms folded lightly behind his head, feet kicked up on the very front of the cart. "Can't this thing move any faster," he grumbled at the man beside him that was controlling the reigns. The girl looked down to her school outfit that was covered with her companions blood. "... Why did you kidnap me and kill my friends...?"

Bankotsu quietly closed his eyes, shifting himself down into a more comfortable position on the seat. "Because there is a good investment in working for Naraku, and what he wants, we do," he spoke matter-of-factly without even so much as turning an eye on the girl.

"... You can't trust him though he's going to betray you in the end don't you realize that yet?" The girl spoke in a sad tone looking back at him.

"If he tries, we'll kill him. But for now, it's quite the investment indeed. The power we've gained because of the shards that he's given us is far beyond comprehension. Nothing can stop us now."

"... Until he takes the shards away..."

"Him and what army," he spoke assuredly, his left eye openning and shifting towards the girl with a silent look of pride. "There are seven of us, and but one of him. Our power far exceeds his, these shards will not be leaving us."

The girl looked down slowly to her tied ankles. "You don't know what he can really do..."

"We far outnumber him," Bankotsu spoke with a slightly more intense voice, "I'm not worried about his power. There is power in numbers, seven on one, when each of us has at least one shard of the jewel... the odds are in our favor." Bankotsu sat up and lifted his right arm in the air, "Isn't that right brothers!?" His call brought about a series of loud cheering shouts.

The girl just kept her head low. "... So what am I to you beside an investment a trade?"

"For bringing you to Naraku, we've been promised several more shards. Your ability to detect and find the shards will surely mean a great deal to him, and will fetch a nice price."

The girl shook her head. "Why not go against him now you say your strong enough."

"Why make a move early, when we could wait until he's collected all of the shards, so that we can take them from him."

The girl fell silent then as she looked to the outside world. Bankotsu shifted himself lower in the seat and closed his eyes once more. "Make this thing move faster brother, I'm done with this game of twenty-questions."

The girl sat against the wall trying to get the ropes untied. Jakotsu's eyes remained locked coldly on the woman. He hated that he'd been forced to be the one that was to watch her. Further, he was angered by the way things had gone earlier in the day, when he wanted to kill her, but was pulled away.

"... Bet your piseed your precious brother killed your little pet Jakotsu..." The girl was trynig her best to think of a way to escape, but the only thing she could think of was to rile up the band.

"Shut up," Jakotsu snarled and shifted as if he were going to lunge at her, only to find Bankotsu's arm across his chest in the blink of an eye, shoving him back into his seat. "Don't listen to the winch brother, you know it couldn't be helped, it was him or us to succeed in our mission."

The girl shifted now still struggling with ropes hoping to get free.

"Be still, you're rocking the cart. Unless you want to walk, you should just lay down and wait until we set up camp soon."

"Like you let me walk." The girl spoke coldly.

"Freely, no, but we've got more rope," he said coldly as he turned to look forward once more, crossing his arms over his chest.

The girl frowned hearing him. She slowly laid down now carefully still watching the boy that wore pink. Slowly the cart began to roll to a stop, the leader leaping down from the side and walking towards the back of the cart. "This looks like a good place to set up camp."

"Oh yeah I'm sure it is." The girl spoke coldly rolling over her back to him.

"Would you rather we take you straight to Naraku without giving you a chance to sleep and eat a decent meal," he asked in a non-caring voice, hands reaching in and grasping the hilt of his massive weapon.

"I figured you'd wouldn't to begin with." The girl spoke in a mono tone.

"You're worth a good price to us, wouldn't want anything happening to ya. So of course, we'll eat, and you'll eat with us. The healthier you are, the more you're gonna cost."

"I won't eat I don't feel hungry right now."

"You'll eat," he said as he pulled his weapon from the cart and laid it across his shoulder. "Noone is going to eat right away, the camp has to be set up first. You get to come with me... I don't trust leaving you behind."

"You think I'm going to try to run while you've got me hog tied in the back of a cart." The girl laughed.

"That's not what I mean, besides... we're not going to keep your feet tied... need you to work your legs."

"I'm not going to work." She looked back at the man.

"I said work your legs, not work. By the gods woman, you think far too hostile of our actions," he spoke as he looked up at Jakotsu. "Untie her arms and legs and help her out of the cart."

"You touch me and I swear I'll punch that pretty face of yours." The girl warned the little queen.

Jakotsu growled and drew his weapon, using it to slice the ropes away. "So help me, I'll kill you when you least expect it," he growled under his breath as he resheathed the weapon. The girl started to move toward the front seat now that she was freed.

"Ah-ah!" Bankotsu called out and leapt into the back of the cart, catching the girl by the arm. "We're going hunting," he spoke as he started to pull her towards the back of the cart once more.

The girl struggled smacking him across the face with her free hand. "Let me go!"

Bankotsu's eyes narrowed and he grabbed dropped his weapon to the ground, grabbing her shirt collar with that hand, yanking her up face to face with him. "I said... we're going hunting..."

The girl whimpered now struggling for breath. Bankotsu's hands released her, letting her fall back to the cart bottom before he leapt down to the ground, grasping his weapon once more and her arm with the other hand.

She grabbed hold of the side of the cart not willing to leave behind her only means of escape. Bankotsu's attitude began to shift for a worse, more angered state, his hand yanking at her arm once more and forcing her to release the cart and fall to the ground.

She fell forward her knees hitting the ground first a whimper escaped her lips. "Why are you doing this to me!?"

"You really think I'd leave you alone with the cart?" His eyes narrowed as they looked upon the girl, pulling her to her feet. "I'm no fool, and I know that you just want to get away. I've given you a place to rest... I'm giving you food... and all I ask is that you keep me company while I hunt. I could just take you to Naraku where you'll spend your days in a cell when you're not being dragged around by his minions hunting shards."

"If I have a chance to be free to return to my companions to burry them I will!" She yelled looking at the man her eyes filled with sadness.

"Well, I'm sorry to say that you won't have that chance," he spoke in a tone that held no emotion, his hand closing around her wrist. "Now, let's go. You others set up camp! I'll return with something suitable for a meal soon." The girl frowned as she followed after the man watching behind her as the men started to set up camp.

* * *

We hope you enjoyed Will add more later. 


End file.
